


Tensions and Nerves on the Field

by LittleSass



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 06:13:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6041215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSass/pseuds/LittleSass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christen trying to ease the minds of her girlfriend and favorite rookie as they begin Olympic Qualifying against Costa Rica.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tensions and Nerves on the Field

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, everyone. I'm back with another Preath fic with some Mama Press/Baby Mal because I love them. Hope you like it!

"I barely even touched her! That was a stupid call." Tobin complained to her current girlfriend after Jill had finished talking to them in the locker room at the half.

"Hey don't worry about it to much. All I want you to worry about is trying to keep from getting hurt." Christen responded, standing behind the midfielder and rubbing her shoulders in hopes that it would help the woman relax a little.

Press didn't know all the specifics of her girlfriend's last relationship with Costa Rica's number 10, but she did know that it didn't end well. She knew that playing against Shirley was not something that Tobin was looking forward to. Honestly, she wasn't very fond of the idea either, but there was nothing either of them could do because she was the captain of the other team.

As bad as their relationship had ended, Tobin was not expecting this sort of outcome. There was definitely some serious tension between the two a bit of hostility radiating off some of Costa Rica's players when Tobin was around. It was like the Costa Rican team had agreed that they were going to go after Tobin for the sake of their captain. Tobin had been on the receiving end of a few tackles and it was easy to assume that it was a premeditated attack. Like attack Heath when she has the ball.

"I bet she told them to do it."

"Babe, you don't really think that. I may not know her very well, but I'm sure that's not something she would do. It's just a coincidence that you are the one that keeps getting fouled. I mean it was Alex and Moe being run over in the Victory Tour and now sadly it's you."

"I know, I know. It's just so frustrating."

"The best thing you can do is prove to them that you're not going to let this get to you by playing an amazing game and helping us win. Maybe even get us a goal."

Tobin chuckled a little. "That's your job."

"Yeah, but you're perfectly capable of getting us a goal as well."

"How about I help you get us a goal when you come in?"

"And we'll show everyone that our practices together are starting to pay off."

"Deal." Tobin stood up and turned around so that she could pull the younger girl into her arms. She pressed a soft kiss to the forward's lips. "You're amazing, you know that?"

"It's definitely nice to hear every once in a while." Christen replied, pulling Tobin back in for a kiss.

"Save that for after the game." Kelley teased, slapping Christen's butt as she passed them. Press let out a small yelp, not expecting the smack to her bum. She turned to her Stanford buddy and stuck her tongue out at her. "Put that tongue back where it came from before Tobin does it for you."

Tobin glared at her best friend while Christen gasped at Kelley's comment. Alex who had heard the exchange slung her arm around the squirrely defender as they threw their heads back in laughter. Before the couple could do anything, the two friends were on their way out to the field.

"She wasn't wrong though." Tobin stated.

The former Stanford player rolled her eyes and pulled her girlfriend away as she followed the rest of the team out of the locker room.

 

* * *

 

Christen was paying attention to the game when she heard Jill call her name and tell her and Mal to get warmed up. As they got up, the assistant coaches were filling them in on what they had planned. While the two of them jogged and stretched side by side, Press could tell that something was up with the 17-year-old. Before they returned to the bench to wait to be subbed it, the Stanford alum pulled the young girl aside.

"You okay, Mal?"

Mal said nothing, but nodded without looking at Press. It wasn't a convincing nod and she was fidgeting a little bit.

"You don't look okay. You know you can tell me if something's bothering you."

"I was hoping that you were going to be in there when I come in." Mal confessed, looking down at her cleats. "I just feel better when you're out there with me, like I feel like I play better or something."

The confession warmed the older woman's heart and caused her to break out a smile. She rested her hand on Mal's shoulder, finally getting the girl to look up at her. "Hey don't worry, you're going to play great whether or not I'm in there."

"But I like it better when you're there."

"Mal, you are such a talented, young kid. You're going to do great. You have Lindsey and Moe and Alex and Tobin in there. You're going to be fine."

"I just don't want to mess up."

Press pulled Mal into her side. "Play the game you know how to play. Go out there and keep telling yourself that you're going to play great and you will start to believe it. But if it makes you feel better, just remember that I'll be coming in shortly afterwards."

Mal gave Christen a short nod and gave the woman a quick hug. She turned on her game face before stepping over to the fourth official, ready to go in.

The game continued on and Press kept her eyes on Mal as she played. She had to fight to keep her composure when she saw Shirley go down after being double-teamed by Mal and Carli. It wasn't because she was happy that Shirley went down. It was more because of the small smirk that Mal quickly sent to Tobin before getting her head back into the game. It was a clean tackle and Shirley wasn't meant to end up on the ground, but the cheeky little winger seemed to use it as a sign to tell Tobin that she's got the older woman's back.

As the game continued, Christen and the rest of the bench got excited when they saw Moe dribbling down the line with Tobin making a run in front of the goal. They all slumped a little when they saw the ball soar over the top of the crossbar.

Not much later, Christen took her spot next to the fourth official, ready to make her appearance in the game. She made her way onto the field after high-fiving Julie. Slowly she found her rhythm in the game.

About ten minutes later, she stood back and watched as Kling passed the ball to Alex, who tapped it to Carli, who sent it to Moe. The moment she saw Tobin with the ball, she made the run near post. The cross came in and she brought down the ball with a back heel move she learned from Tobin before spinning and sending the ball into the back of the net.

After she was sure the ball went in, Christen turned and sent Tobin a quick smile before high-fiving Carli and giving the woman a hug. Behind Carli was Mal with arms wide open, ready to embrace the woman she considered a mentor and friend.

"You're going to teach me that, right?" Mal asked excitedly as she hugged Press.

"One day." Christen agreed before she reluctantly let go of the younger girl to receive hugs from her other teammates who had come to congratulate her.

As they made their way back to their half of the field for the restart, Tobin had come over to give her a quick side hug and pat her stomach. They've been trying to keep celebrations low key between them because they were afraid some instinct would take over and accidentally out them to the whole world.

The last few minutes of the game were still full of chances. There was Mal's beautiful run and then cross to Carli in the box, that the captain unfortunately missed. Then there was Tobin chipping two defenders off of Moe's short corner. The first play caused Press to smile proudly and the young rookie who was playing so well, while the second play caused the striker to roll her eyes at the flare her girlfriend was trying to bring in the last few minutes. Once the final whistle blew, the gals wore huge smiles as they went to shake hands of their competitors.

Back in the privacy of the locker room, Tobin was finally able to grab her girlfriend and kiss her the way she wanted to on the field after her goal. This was met with a few hoots and hollers mainly from Kelley and Ashlyn. But neither woman cared at the moment.

When they pulled away, Press was breathless which made Tobin chuckle. "So where'd you get that move from?" Tobin wondered, wanting a little credit for teaching Christen.

"Not sure. Must have just picked it up from somewhere." Christen shrugged, knowing exactly what Tobin was trying to do. "After all, first touch is everything."


End file.
